Shadow Of The Storm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Breakups are usually caused by any kind of reason... but this one, the others never really thought that Sami's supposed best friend would split Sami and Dakota up. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Way Hearts Break

"Take your fucking things and fuck off! We're done!" Dakota shouted after throwing Sami's suitcase and clothes at him before slamming and locking the door.

Sami packed it all up and headed down the hallway towards the elevator but stopped when he heard a voice and saw a half asleep Amanda and walked over, dropping his suitcase and holding onto her.

"Sami, what happened?!" Amanda asked as she held her sobbing friend, who managed to get out the words "Kota and I just broke up!".

Amanda rubbed her hand up and down Sami's back to comfort him as Finn headed down the hallway and to the room, having helped Bayley drag a drunken Sasha to the purplish pink haired woman's room.

' _Kota broke up with him.'_ Amanda mouthed as Finn grabbed Sami's suitcase and walked in, putting it near the second bed.

"You can crash with us until you can get your own room." Finn responded.

Sami sniffled in response before he and Amanda let go, Sami getting into the second bed after Amanda closed the door. Once he had fallen into sleep, Amanda sat down on the bed that she and Finn were sharing and Finn sat down behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he knew that she was feeling angry.

"Why the hell would they break up?" Finn asked.

"First chance I get, I'm getting answers out of Kota one way or another." Amanda responded quietly as they stretched out and she felt Finn's left arm wrap around her waist and his head rest on her left shoulder.

"She's probably do it the hard way, you know how stubborn she can get." Finn said.

"I can be stubborn too… I feel so bad for Sami…" Amanda whispered as Finn lightly nuzzled his face against hers. That's when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Sami! We know you are hiding in there! Come out and face us like a man!" Luke yelled.

Amanda stood up but Finn stopped her, deciding to deal with Luke himself as Amanda checked on Sami and lightly brushed his hair back.

"Luke, it's 2 in the damn morning and Sami just had his fucking heart ripped out and stomped on!" Finn responded after closing the door behind him.

"Yeah I bet he didn't tell you the whole story didn't he?! That's the difference between them, Kota is honest while he feeds a sob story!" Luke yelled.

"We can't get more info just yet, now fuck off!" Finn growled, Luke hitting his hand against the door again.

"March your ass out here Sami, if you are man enough!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, enough!" Finn yelled, Luke growling in rage before storming off.

Heading back in, Finn quietly closed the door and saw that Amanda had spots of blood on her right thigh.

"He got scared and dug his nails into my leg, they're just cuts…" Amanda explained as Finn headed into the restroom and returned with a damp washcloth, pressing it to Amanda's thigh after helping her to the bed.

In the hotel bar, Luke sat down and ordered a beer… he drank half of it before seeing Bryan.

"Kota kicked me out and then locked the door. Any luck finding Sami?" Bryan explained when Luke saw the bruises.

"Nope, lucky for him though, I would have slammed him through the floor." Luke responded.

"When Kota's sober, she'll hopefully explain what happened… we know where Sami's hiding though and who's got too much of a good heart to turn him away." Bryan replied.

"Yeah I don't even know why- aw fuck." Luke said, realising it.

"What is it?" Bryan asked.

"Remember a few nights ago, us Sang kids were a bit drunk and this one guy kept trying to hit on Kota… she got him to back off." Luke explained.

"And you're thinking..." Bryan replied.

"I think someone would have seen that guy with Kota and told Sami. Now Sami thinks Kota cheated on him." Luke responded.

"Would explain why she dumped him, she would never cheat on him and yet he accused her of cheating. I'm gonna go get a metal pipe." Bryan said.

"Damn straight! No one accuses Kota of cheating!" Luke responded.

When the sun fluttered through the curtains hours later, Sami opened his eyes to see Finn half asleep in his own bed… but there was no sign of Amanda.

"Where'd she go?" Sami asked… before a horrifying realisation hit Finn.

In the lobby, Amanda saw Seth about a few feet away and narrowed her eyes… but before she could go confront him, she was grabbed by Luke and Bryan and dragged into the elevator, Bryan hitting the button to close the doors after Amanda had kicked and punched him while trying to get free.

"Listen, you guys don't understand, he set this whole thing in-" Amanda responded before Luke clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"Oh no, no, no. We have a bigger fish to fry at the moment and you know where our fish is." Luke replied.

Amanda bit his hand and threw her tiny body at him hard enough to make him hit the wall before she spun around and kicked Bryan in his left knee, which made him fall before she kicked him hard in the jaw. Bryan screamed and Amanda pushed the button to open the doors… but she only got into the hallway before Luke tripped her up and grabbed her by her throat.

But before he could speak, he went eerily still… and fell off to the side, Amanda seeing a fire extinguisher being thrown at Bryan and knocking him out before Finn picked her up into his arms and took her to the room, Sami letting them in.

"They ambushed her?!" Sami asked after closing and locking the door, Finn setting Amanda on the bed.

"Yes, they're pretty pissed at you." Finn responded as he carefully wiped Bryan's blood off of Amanda's face.

Amanda nodded and tried to talk but Finn turned back to her and held her close to him as Sami grabbed some ice from the ice bucket before putting it in a Ziploc bag and putting it on Amanda's foot.

"It's okay, kiddo… you're safe now." Sami responded quietly.

"Sami, what happened to cause the fight?" Finn asked.

"I might have got this idea that Kota cheated." Sami answered.

"From Seth, right? That stupid ass motherfucker." Amanda responded, muttering the last part.

"No not Seth, Kevin told me that he saw her and this guy at a bar. He also told me that Kota and Seth have had a drunk one night stand." Sami explained.

Amanda looked at Finn, who knew what she was thinking.


	2. When A Friend Refuses To Let Go

"Wait a damn second, you're telling me someone half your size beat your asses and then you got beat over the heads with a fire extinguisher?" Seth replied after Bryan and Luke explained why they were bruised and bleeding when Seth found them.

"Shut up." Bryan said.

"Tiny is fucking ruthless and so is Balor!" Luke growled after relocating his ring finger on his right hand.

"It was your idea to grab her!" Bryan responded.

"Yeah because she would have led us-" Luke said before being nudged by Bryan. Luke looked down the hallway and saw Dakota was walking down it.

"Morning, guys…" Dakota replied flatly, sitting down. "Seth, what happened to these fools?"

"Uh… they haven't told me." Seth responded quickly, Bryan and Luke nodding in agreement.

Having gotten ready for the day and having managed to sneak out, Finn, Amanda and Sami were on their way to the SmackDown taping… and Amanda was listening to _If You Could Read My Mind_ by Gordon Lightfoot, Sami and Finn knowing that she was zoning out.

"She's got something in mind." Sami responded quietly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Finn replied, absentmindedly rubbing Amanda's left thigh for a few seconds and Amanda glancing at him before both nodded at each other.

When they entered the arena area, they found Luke, Bryan and Dakota but they weren't training, they were fighting.

"Ow! Kota stop, your gonna break my fucking arm!" Bryan yelled as Dakota kept twisting his right arm, yelling in rage.

"Oh fuck." Amanda muttered, Finn resting his right hand on her lower back.

"Kota let him go!" Luke yelled, Dakota ignoring him.

"No! How dare you fuckers attack Mandy?!" Dakota shouted.

"Get her off!" Bryan yelled.

Sami headed towards them but was stopped by Amanda as Sasha and Bayley intervened and pulled Dakota off of Bryan.

"Kota, calm down, this isn't gonna help anything!" Bayley replied.

When Sami went to go get ready, Finn helped Amanda sit down in their locker room and propped her right foot up.

"Kevin never stops… he gets some sick thrill out of making his supposed best friend miserable." Amanda responded as Finn sat down next to her and rested his left hand on her right shoulder.

"We need to get them back together. Sami isn't coping, Dakota isn't coping, Bryan and Luke are in fits of rage." Finn responded.

"Which isn't gonna be good for any of us if this continues…" Amanda replied before Finn helped her up to her feet… and the two left.

They knew Kevin had to be around the arena somewhere… but they stopped for a second when they overheard something.

"With neither of them answering their phones, what do I do about the storyline involving them, Steph?" Hunter responded.

"I say we figure out what went wrong, it ain't like them to ignore us or anyone." Stephanie explained, Amanda and Finn looking at each other.

"You go check on Sami and leave Kevin to me, lass." Finn whispered as they hugged before he headed towards the locker room and knocked on the door… when it opened, Kevin looked at him.

"Where's Sami? I asked _him_ to meet me here, not you-" Kevin replied before Finn opened the door and walked in, closing it. "Okay, you're pissed. Whatever Mandy's said now-" He responded before Finn grabbed him by his throat.

"Because of you running your damn mouth, Sami and Dakota broke up! You're happy about that, I can tell… and hey, Mandy getting ambushed is just an added bonus to you, huh, Owens?!" Finn growled before punching Kevin in the face.

"I was looking out from Sami! I didn't want him getting hurt because Kota couldn't keep her legs shut!" Kevin yelled.

"She's been faithful to him but you just felt like you were losing your so called friend! All the times you betrayed Sami and you still want to pretend you're looking out for him?!" Finn shouted.

"Ironic, isn't it?! Kota has been hanging around Mandy for so long that she started acting like the little slut that-" Kevin responded, Finn turning pissed off and lunging at Kevin before the fight escalated as Amanda ran in… and grabbed a kendo stick, whacking Kevin upside the head and knocking him down before she was pulled back by Stephanie.

"Kevin, out! Finn, Mandy, my office, now!" Stephanie responded, guiding the two to the office. "Is this why Kota and Sami won't answer their phones?"

"Kevin set this whole thing up but as with his usual mindset, he's convinced that he's protecting Sami!" Finn explained as Amanda helped him sit down and Stephanie handed an ice pack over, Amanda pressing it to Finn's right hand.

"So now they've broken up because of Kevin." Stephanie replied, sitting down.

"And he's shoving the blame onto everyone else." Amanda responded, Stephanie seeing that she was low on energy again.

At the same time, Kevin ended up outside instead of the trainer's office and saw Seth.

"Fuck, what happened to you?" Seth asked.

"Balor's got anger issues." Kevin responded.

But neither knew what would happen.

 _ **Ambrose Asylum…**_

"Now normally, I boldly ask questions to my guests but… in all honesty, even I'm hesitant to do so. So Kota, we'll start with you… and hold nothing back since news of the split is out there, what happened exactly?" Dean explained before Dakota lifted the microphone up to her mouth.

"I have a question of my own, why am I wasting my time here?" Dakota asked.

"Because there's part of you who still cares… and there's the fact that Mandy's got a cattle prod with her, ready to zap either you or Sami should you two start throwing insults at each other. Demonstration, please, Demon Mistress?" Dean responded, Amanda obliging by zapping Luke, who yelped and backed away.

"You seriously think that's gonna work on me? You are a fucking idiot." Dakota said.

"Well I'll start off by saying this, the accusations were out of line but-" Sami replied before he had to jump back as Bryan charged at him… before Bryan was zapped and fell.

"One more try and I'll turn this bad boy up to its full power and shock you all the way to Timbuktu!" Amanda growled.

"Yeah, she's in that mood. Uh, Sami, your side of things, please?" Dean responded as Finn pulled Amanda aside, Sami putting the microphone up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry about accusing you of cheating… but I could've explained that earlier had your cousins not jumped Mandy in the elevator!" Sami replied, Dakota turning furious.

"Take your lame ass apology and stick it where the sun don't shine!" Dakota yelled before punching Sami and Sami had to physically stop Dakota from hitting him again.

It took some effort to pull them apart but once Finn and Amanda had, Sami and Dakota were exhausted… and Amanda was livid and snatched Sami's microphone.

"You know what?! You're both so damn stubborn that you refuse to see that you're wasting something that only comes along once in a lifetime! And if you want to do that, who am I to stop you, huh?! So I'll leave you to it!" Amanda shouted before she stormed out of the ring, Finn following her as he knew that her temper had boiled over.

"Screw this as well! Not even Dr. Phil can fix this! I'm challenging you Sami to a fight on Smackdown! Come or not is up to you!" Dakota responded before storming off as well.

"Well that didn't exactly go the way I thought…" Sami muttered once he and Dean were backstage.

"Just give her her space… Mandy's most likely gonna do that as well." Dean replied.

Holding each other in their locker room, Finn and Amanda looked at each other… and then both saw Dianne and Enzo.

"Damn rough out there… we can help try to fix their relationship but I think it's best to give them time to cool off." Dianne responded.

Amanda knew that it wouldn't be easy to.


	3. Time Can Help

It was at Monday Night Raw about three weeks later that Amanda was adjusting the kickpads over her ring boots when Finn noticed that she was struggling to stay awake and walked over, sitting down and resting his left hand on her back.

"I hear one more argument between Luke and Bryan and I'm gonna fucking hurt both of them." Amanda responded.

"They're worried about Kota." Finn said.

"I know they are but that doesn't excuse what they did to Karl at the live event yesterday." Amanda responded, Finn knowing that Karl had ended up with a concussion.

"They're not thinking straight, just like Kota." Finn said. "Bryan said she's acts like she's fine but she's not really."

"None of us are…" Amanda replied as they stood up and headed towards the ring area.

Raw was set to kick off with an open challenge match involving Amanda… but instead of Sasha like it was scripted to be, Bryan walked out there with a microphone in hand.

"Well this can't be a good sign…" Michael Cole responded as Bryan stopped on the ramp and looked at Amanda.

"Sorry Tiny, but there has been a change of plans." Bryan said.

"You've got some fucking nerve!" Finn growled, putting Amanda behind him as Bryan got in the ring.

"Oh no, no no. She's not facing me, she facing the worst of us all." Bryan said before pointing toward the backstage area.

"Here comes the pain!" A man yelled before rock music started to play and Dakota walked out.

With the match underway, Dakota tried to roll Amanda up for a victory midway through and gripped the rope but with the referee distracted, Amanda overpowered Dakota and hit her with the _Jackknife Powerbomb_ before she picked Dakota up and hit her with the _Rainmaker_ , the second move evoking chants of "Okada!" throughout the audience… the two women were weary and hurting from the 30 minute long match but Amanda knocked Dakota down and climbed up the turnbuckle, hitting Dakota with the _Coup De Grace_.

"The Demon Mistress is on fire tonight, it's like she's a human energizer bunny!" Corey exclaimed, earning him weird looks from his fellow commentators.

Just as Amanda went for the pin, Bryan dragged her out and caused a disqualification… and Amanda turned furious, grabbed Bryan and suplexed him, Bryan screaming as his right knee hit the steel steps and Finn pulling Amanda up, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up.

She jumped slightly as she felt that he was hard judging from it pressing into her spine... Dakota checked on Bryan, before looking at Finn and Amanda, rage in her eyes.

That's when Luke came up behind Finn and Amanda and pulled Finn off Amanda and throwing him over his shoulder, while Dakota charged at Amanda.

The fight escalated with them shouting at each other between fists and kicks… and it all stopped when Shane and Stephanie walked out there.

"That's enough! You all want to fight so badly, it'll happen at Battleground in a mixed tag team street fight and after that, that's where this madness ends!" Stephanie shouted, the fans cheering as Dakota checked on her cousins and Amanda checked on Finn.

"You two are going down, especially when we do the Team K.O endgame!" Dakota yelled, before her, Luke and Bryan walked backstage.

"This is fucking insane!" Amanda responded as she helped Finn sit down and Dianne and Sami found them.

"They've completely lost their marbles." Dianne said.

"Damn right they have. Mandy, you hurt your back?" Finn replied as he checked on her.

"I'm okay." Amanda responded, Sami looking down at the backstage before walking out there.

At the same time, Bryan was in the Team K.O locker room with an ice pack on his knee.

"Your knee should be fine Bryan, nothing too serious." Dakota said.

"I'm glad it's my knee and not my fucked up shoulder." Bryan said.

"Yeah we could have been in a bit of a tight situation there." Dakota said.

"We could've… Kota, maybe you should try talking things through with Mandy, she might listen." Luke responded, Dakota rolling her eyes.

"No thanks." Dakota said before grabbing a packet of cigarettes and opened seeing it was empty. "Aw fuck I'm out."

"But you only bought that yesterday." Bryan said, before Dakota grabbed her wallet and left.

"She's gone back to smoking on a major level." Luke muttered. "We need to get them back together."

"Agreed." Bryan said.

In the shower, Amanda was letting the water soak her and rinse the body soap off… before she closed her eyes as she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist.

"Crossing a bit of a boundary here, Balor." Amanda whispered in a raspy voice before she felt Finn's mouth trail up and down her neck with light kisses.

"You need to de-stress…" Finn whispered as his left hand rested on her inner thigh.

"Trying to…" Amanda responded, letting out a low moan as his hand was now between her legs. "Finn…" She choked out, her head leaning back as his index and middle fingers continued to leave gentle circles around the sensitive area and his right arm remained around her to hold her upright.

He turned her around and crashed his lips against hers, picking Amanda up into his arms and her legs drifting apart which allowed Finn to move forward.

It started out as gentle and increased as Amanda entwined her legs around Finn's, forcing him deeper into her.

"Fuck… you want it bad, babe?" Finn managed to ask between their raspy breathing, obliging as Amanda dug her nails into his back as both felt it build higher.

But eventually, they crashed hard from their respective highs and fell to the shower floor… Finn reached up and turned the shower off before pulling himself and a shaky Amanda to their feet. Wrapping a towel around her after they were out of the shower, he dried her off with the second towel before pulling the condom off and throwing it away.

Luke had gone looking for Dakota and stopped by the locker room… because of the shower running, the noises were barely audible but he knew what they had done.

"Hey Finn and Amanda! If that's you in there, come to the Team K.O locker room when you're done, we need to talk!" Luke said before walking off.

Outside, Dakota found herself looking at the sunset before she saw Dianne.

"You okay there?" Dianne asked, sitting down and Dakota seeing the prosthetic leg clearly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dakota said, Dianne knowing that Dakota was lying.

"Kota, you're not okay… and you need to think things through again, you and Sami can't fix things when you're pissed at each other." Dianne responded, Dakota knowing that she was right.

"But he called me a cheater when he knows I would never do that him. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" Dakota said.

"Same way Enzo did when Liv accused him of cheating." Dianne replied, Dakota nodding.

"I don't know if I can forgive him, for hurting me the way he did." Dakota said.

Dianne wrapped her arms around Dakota, the two hugging.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn had gotten themselves dressed again and ready to head to the Team K.O locker room… when they were let in, Bryan noticed that both were unsteady on their legs.

"Come and have a seat." Bryan said, pointing to the couch.

Amanda and Finn did so, Bryan and Luke also sitting down.

"Sorry I fucked up your knee." Amanda responded.

"Nah don't worry, at least it wasn't my bad shoulder." Bryan said.

"So what's the plan from here on getting those two back together?" Finn asked.

"I still say we should give them time to cool off." Luke responded.

"Luke, fights are breaking out between our co-workers who don't normally fight. We're all going nuts!" Amanda replied.

"Dude, Kota isn't coping. She's smoking again and is basically going through a packet a day." Bryan said.

"Has anyone thought about slipping nicotine pills into the packets?" Finn asked, Bryan trying not to glare.

"Sami had her off them and then they break up and she goes back to smoking like a chimney again." Luke said.

"She acts like she's fine but in reality she's not. She keeps pushing herself and denying the fact she's heartbroken." Bryan said.

"Well they're both too stubborn to listen to us." Amanda muttered, Luke nudging her.

"We need them to see that they need each other." Luke said.

Amanda knew that this wouldn't be easy and tried to retrace her steps back to the night at the bar.


	4. Fixing What's Broken

_**Three weeks ago…**_

 _Newly turned 26 year old Amanda blew the candles out on the cake and Luke smiled drunkenly._

" _Now 26 kisses for the bday girl." Luke said, Dakota smacking him across the back of his head._

" _Pull your head out of your ass boy." Dakota said._

" _Luke, we're gonna have to sober you up the hard way." Finn responded before pulling Amanda into his lap. "Happy birthday, lass." He whispered before kissing her on the side of her head._

" _Go get married!" Bryan shouted drunkenly as Dakota rolled her eyes and headed to the bar… before she turned and saw a blonde man smile at her._

" _Friendly night out?" He asked, Dakota noticing his Japanese accent._

" _Yeah… Okada, right, Balor's friend?" Dakota responded, Okada nodding._

" _Let me buy you a drink, miss…" Okada replied._

" _Dakota… but I'm good on the alcohol tonight." Dakota responded._

 _Bryan was about to head over but Amanda stopped him._

" _Easy, Okada's harmless." Amanda replied, the amount of wine she drank catching up with her._

" _Okay if you say so." Bryan said._

 _Okada left peacefully, mouthing 'Happy birthday, Mandy.' before exiting the place… but he was unaware that Kevin had seen him and Dakota and that Kevin was drunk._

 _Kevin stumbled outside, looking around._

" _Sami!" He shouted, Sami walking to him._

" _What's wrong, you lose your keys?" Sami asked._

" _No, I saw your girl with another man. They looked like they were getting close." Kevin said._

" _Kota wouldn't cheat!" Sami responded, turning incensed._

" _Oh really? Well let me tell the story of Seth and Kota. They both got drunk and had sex, now Kota is doing it again with this guy." Kevin said._

" _The hell is going on here?" Enzo asked as he and Dianne exited the bar._

" _Get him to the hotel." Sami explained, the two doing so but reluctantly… and Sami knew this wouldn't be easy…_

 **Present time…**

"Okada had just gotten out of a relationship… but he backed off, he knew Dakota wasn't single." Finn responded.

"Well we do have an idea on how to get Sami and Dakota together again." Bryan said.

"How so?" Amanda asked.

"The door in our locker room locks from the outside not the inside. Simple as locking them in here until they kiss and make up." Luke said.

"Or kill each other… but we're gonna have to be careful about this." Finn responded.

At the hotel, Amanda and Finn were curled up in each other's arms after going at it again.

"Probably should've seen this coming the second you crashed onto me last October." Finn whispered, Amanda letting out a soft laugh.

"That was Dean's fault." Amanda responded as they kissed. "You… think the guys plan worked?"

"Who know? Be interesting to see how it goes tomorrow." Finn said.

"Same here…" Amanda responded as she nuzzled her face into his torso, Finn kissing her on the top of her head.

When morning surfaced, Seth growled and buried his head into his pillow as he felt someone poking at him.

"Scram!" Seth replied… only to scream and open his eyes after a knee slammed into his back and he saw Kevin.

"You gotta help me, the Sang brothers are trying to get Kota and Sami back together." Kevin said.

"Nope… you got in over your head the last time and I ain't getting involved, no matter what you say!" Seth replied, Kevin hitting him again.

"I don't want Sami getting hurt because of Kota the tramp." Kevin said.

"People change, alright?" Seth replied after sitting up.

"Yeah… they do. Mandy did too, threw everything else aside and she and Balor fucked like bunnies last night!" Kevin replied, Seth waking up fully after hearing that.

"Run that by me again?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Listen you help me with Kota and Sami and I'll help you with Finn and Mandy." Kevin said.

Seth growled and made a decision… he stood up and grabbed Kevin by his shirt before throwing him out into the hallway and slamming the door.

The noise woke Finn and Amanda, who rubbed their eyes.

"Another fight…" Amanda responded sleepily before her phone buzzed, a text from Luke.

' _Showtime bitches, Dakota is already in the locker room, just waiting for Sami to show up now.'_

' _Guys, you got there early, we're still here… and someone just tossed another person out of a room.'_ Amanda responded.

' _We're early risers tiny lady. Bryan texted Sami and told him to come here just to have a chat and Sami said he's on his way.'_ Luke texted.

' _This better work, Luke!'_ Amanda replied before she felt Finn's right hand squeeze her ass and lightly nudged him. "You have a crazy amount of energy." She whispered with a smirk.

Sami walked into the locker room, Dakota seeing the tiredness in his eyes.

"Oh great, you." Dakota muttered, before the door slammed shut behind Sami and locked.

"Hey! Open up, this isn't funny!" Sami yelled as he and Dakota beat their fists against the door, Luke, Dianne and Bryan snickering.

"Nope not until you two work it all out. And we will be watching you two." Bryan said before opening his laptop, a camera view of the room on his screen.

"Ha ha, nice." Dianne replied sarcastically as Dakota flipped the camera off.

"What? We need to make sure they don't kill each other." Bryan said.

"True but I'm starting to think we should've drugged them." Luke responded, Bryan swatting his arm.

"What about the matches huh? How are two planning to get ready if you locked us in here? And what about our matches?" Dakota asked.

"Don't worry about that, that's all sorted. Out stuff has been moved while you two get some time off." Bryan said.

"Damn it, let us out!" Sami yelled as he kicked the door handle.

"Nope." Luke said.

"Let's just wait them out. They can't keep us in here forever." Dakota said before sitting on the couch.

Sami sat down in a chair, glancing at Dakota.

"They can't… but while we're here, I'm gonna admit it. I'm terribly sorry about the accusations and the fight, it was out of line and I… I've been in this mindset before, I loved this one woman years ago… but she broke my heart by cheating." Sami explained, Dakota blinking slowly as she processed it.

"You never told me that." Dakota responded.

"Well we haven't had the exes talk yet." Sami said.

"True… most of mine were jerks who pretended to be nice." Dakota responded.

"Was there any physical abuse?" Sami asked.

"No not really. One guy raised his hand to strike me, I broke that hand." Dakota explained.

"He damn well deserved it…" Sami responded.

"Sami… what prompted that question?" Dakota asked.

"Mandy was in an abusive relationship…" Sami admitted, Dakota turning horrified.

"I've only had three relationships... most of the time it was one night stands." Dakota admitted.

"Why is that?" Sami asked.

"After what happened with my dad, I didn't want to get hurt like that." Dakota explained.

Out in the hallway, the three watched as Sami and Dakota hugged.

"Well… that's a step in the right direction…" Dianne responded.

"Yeah it sure is." Bryan said, before Sami and Dakota kissed.

"Woo!" Luke said.

When it was later in the day, the group met up with Finn and Amanda.

"Plan work?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah it definitely worked. Let's leave it when we slammed the laptop shut, he had her pinned against a locker." Bryan said.

' _Take your spite and shove it, Owens.'_ Amanda thought with a smirk.

At the same time, Kevin ended up in the hallway outside of Team K.O's locker room and knocked on the door… when it opened, a half dressed Sami was on the other side.

"Oh hey…" Sami responded, Kevin seeing Dakota and turning livid.

"You slept with her?!" Kevin demanded.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Dakota asked.

"Sami-" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, you set this whole thing in motion by lying to me! You have no one to blame for yourself!" Sami responded.

"Congrats Kevin you just threw your friendship out the window." Dakota said.

Kevin growled and tried to lunge at her, Sami punching him and throwing him out before closing the door.

"I could have taken him down." Dakota said.

"I know, but I did it, for you." Sami said before they kissed.

"Still want to fight me on Smackdown?" Dakota asked.

"Only if it ends with me pinning you down and kissing you." Sami said.

"You got yourself a deal." Dakota said.

Kevin walked back into his locker room and picked up a pearl colored cylinder before opening it… grabbing the Novarel, he put it on the pills in the cylinder and closed it, the name on the prescription label reading _Amanda Cena_... and Kevin smirked evilly.

' _So you want to fuck up my plans, huh? We'll see about that!'_ Kevin thought.

Amanda opened her eyes one late July morning, her stomach feeling unsettled and Finn brushing her hair back and carefully pulling her closer.

"Happy birthday, Finn… can we just stay like this all day?" Amanda asked quietly, before there was knocking at the door.

"I guess not." Finn responded.

The two sat up and Finn walked over, opening the door and letting Bryan in.

"Guess what? Guess what?!" Bryan asked, filled with excitement.

"What happened?" Finn asked before opening a bottle of mineral water and handing it to Amanda, who slowly sipped it.

"Sami is joining our family!" Bryan said.

Amanda spit the water out in shock and a coughing fit followed until Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Marriage?!" Amanda asked once she recovered from the initial shock, Bryan seeing how pale she looked.

"Yes marriage and you don't look good, Tiny." Bryan said.

"Feeling so tired, it's like something just sucked the energy out of my body… hey, eyes up here!" Amanda replied, pointing her index fingers up to her eyes as Bryan's eyes drifted for a few seconds.

"Sorry I was thinking for a couple moments. You waking up sick?" Bryan asked.

"The past few mornings, yes. As for actually throwing up, no." Amanda explained.

"Um… I'll be back." Bryan said before leaving the room. "Kota!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Bryan, it's not even 9am!" Dakota responded after opening the door and letting Bryan in, Bryan closing the door.

"I need you to go to the drug store." Bryan said.

"The fuck for?" Dakota asked.

"Crazy theory but I think little lady down the hall is pregnant." Bryan said.

"Well she and Finn have been going at it like bunnies but they've used… protection." Dakota replied, trailing off before she grabbed her keys. "If this isn't a child or a scare, I think that her blood needs to be tested." She explained before leaving.


End file.
